Momentos
by laynad3
Summary: Un final diferente al de la serie, en donde esta linda pareja compartirán experiencias como dos personas que ahora conviven en el mismo hogar...esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara o por lo menos algo cercano.....Misaki x Hei...CAP 12!
1. Un solo momento

-MOMENTOS-

Un final diferente al de la serie, en donde esta linda pareja compartirán experiencias como dos personas que ahora conviven en el mismo hogar...esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara o por lo menos algo cercano...Misaki x Hei...Adoro a esos dos¡¡

**Un solo momento**

Hola¡¡

Pues aquí estoy nuevamente con otro fanfic, esta vez pues me decidí hacerlo de esta serie que me encantó y que la verdad pues el final me pareció algo triste, no quería que terminara de esa forma (suspiro), en fin...espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Sostuvo su brazo con fuerza entre sus manos evitando que escapara en cualquier momento, lo observaba intensamente buscando traspasar la mirada indiferente que ahora sus ojos le demostraban, el escenario parecía congelado ante esta escena representada por dos personas que durante largo tiempo pensaron trabajar para polos opuestos y ser enemigos de la propia causa que defendían, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Misaki lo soltó con suavidad mientras extendía sus brazos para llevarlos al cuello del mayor y cruzarlos en un abrazo desesperado sin siquiera esperar respuesta unió sus labios a los de él.

Hei simplemente se dejó hacer por ella detallando cada gesto y acción que hasta cierto punto no llegaba a entender, sin embargo, sintió que todo por lo que había sufrido y batallado perdía importancia estando entre los brazos de aquella chica. Cerró el abrazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de la inspectora y correspondió al beso que le despertaba aquella parte humana a veces olvidada en el fondo de su ser, porque esta seguro que la identidad de Lee-kun después de todo no había desaparecido.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**OWARI**

Este es el primer capitulo, seguirán mas algunos mas cortos, otros un poco mas largos...

Si les gusto o si quieren criticarme, darme sugerencias, felicitarme...lo que sea, me pueden dejar un review, con solo oprimir donde dice GO...

Ja ne


	2. Frialdad

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Frialdad**

¡¡Ohayo¡¡ es un placer colocar el siguiente capitulo de esta serie de historias sobre mi pareja favorita¡¡ Agradezco a quienes me enviaron un review, tienen razón hay muy pocos fanfics en esta sección y al igual que muchos yo terminé de ver la serie y volé a leer fanfics jaja pero me encontré con la no grata sorpresa que casi no hay, entonces para calmar mi desmedida imaginación pues se me ocurrió este fanfic .

No siendo más y dejando de alargar este comentario los dejo, no sin antes decir gracias a:

**tsukikonoyoru**

**VocaTeam**

Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo¡¡ Y para los nuevos que leen también¡¡

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Sus pasos resuenan en el pavimento mojado seguidos muy de cerca de los míos, su mano sujeta fuertemente la mía mientras corremos tratando de resguardarnos de la lluvia torrencial que amenaza con caer en tan solo unos minutos. A pesar de estar lloviendo un poco, nuestras ropas ya están húmedas y mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas en un solo momento: ¿Por qué estoy acompañándola? Se supone que abandonaría la ciudad luego de lo acontecido en Hell's Gate, pero en lugar de eso puedo escuchar los jadeos que surgen de nuestras bocas a medida que el esfuerzo físico se hace cada vez más agotador.

Misaki se detiene en seco y me señala un lugar para descansar y tomar algo de beber de la maquina de refrescos cercana, mientras afuera deja de llover.

Miro al cielo e intento hallar algún rastro de las falsas estrellas suspendidas en el firmamento impuesto por la puerta pero solo contemplo un cielo nublado iluminado de vez en cuando por la luz de los rayos.

La voz de la inspectora y un ligero frio en mi piel me hace estremecer, sin moverme de mi postura deposita una lata de refresco en mis manos y se sienta junto a mi.

-**Uhyy esa carrera estuvo muy larga¡¡ pensé que tendría que seguir corriendo bajo una tormenta¡¡ jajaja**-bebe rápidamente su bebida, al parecer estaba sedienta porque inmediatamente abre otra y lo hace con la misma rapidez.

Contemplo la bebida y medito si esto es realmente lo que quiero, pero ninguna respuesta llega, mis sentimientos parecen haber huido y mi corazón congela cualquier intento de sentir la calidez que ella me proporciona.

-**¿No me hablarás? Desde que te detuve ni siquiera has pronunciado ni una sola palabra.**

-…

-**Esta bien, soy yo la que te ha arrastrado hasta aquí, así que no dejaré que tu "entusiasmo" mate la voluntad que he reunido para hacer todo lo que he hecho.**

-**No existe el que conociste como Lee, tan sólo era una fachada para no ser descubierto.**

-**Ehh?-**Parece sorprendida por mis palabras y mueve ligeramente el recipiente que sostiene encontrándolo más interesante que seguir con la conversación.

-**No me rendiré hasta hacerte ver que aún tras esa fachada algo del Lee que conocí es tuyo y no es falso.**

-….

Levanta su rostro y me sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, deja su sitio y se lanza hacia mis brazos en busca del calor perdido en un clima tan frío y húmedo; no me opongo a su acción y permito que descanse cerca de mi cuerpo y le transmita seguridad a mí agitado corazón.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**OWARI**

Jeje si me quedo como raro, en fin, decidí a petición de cierta personita hacerle la vida imposible a Misaki jaja que le cueste trabajo sacar al lindo Hei de esa cáscara de frialdad¡¡ pero no durará mucho¡¡

Actualizo pronto porque entro a estudiar y lo más seguro es que no disponga de mucho tiempo, aún así prometo no demorarme tanto¡¡

Ahh y los otros fics que tengo abandonados, prometo actualizarlos pronto¡¡

Ja ne¡


	3. Desastres

**-MOMENTOS-**

Ahh, he revivido, vuelvo nuevamente con un capítulo de este fanfic¡¡ lo siento de verás por las personas que me han estado diciendo que lo actualice¡¡ créanme que estado bastante ocupada con parciales y trabajos y la inspiración me abandonó...jeje pero lo recompensaré lo prometo, estoy preparando ya el siguiente capítulo y no dejarlas con las dudas..en fin, agradezco como siempre a:

**_Tsukiko no yoru_**: lo sientoo, se que querias que actualizara pronto, por eso te prometo colocar el siguiente capitulo esta misma semana...ahh y gracias por el recordatorio jeje

**_VocaTeam:_** sip, todos adoramos esta pareja pero sacare esa parte linda de Hei...

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

**Desastres**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**-Patética**

Esa es la palabra perfecta para describir el estado en el que Misaki se encontraba. Su absurda idea de remodelar el apartamento donde según ella íbamos a vivir no había sido del todo buena.

Alguien en mi lugar y con un buen sentido del humor definitivamente estaría riendo a carcajadas al verla en el suelo con medio tarro de pintura en la cabeza bañada en su totalidad por el líquido viscoso que sería para la pared, pero considerando mi falta de humor y mi indiferencia arrogante sólo atiné a elevar mis cejas al ver lo que sucedía.

Se levantó mientras se quejaba de un millar de cosas y luego enojada me fulminó con la mirada, parecía una leona enjaulada a punto de atacar a su presa, en este caso yo sería la víctima, aunque a mi persona no le llamara la atención ese tipo de comportamientos hoy sería la excepción y es que verla acercarse con cara de muy malos amigos a punto de reclamarme quien sabe que cosas me hacía estremecer.

Decidí muy sabiamente retirarme porque todo mi coraje y mi frialdad habían desaparecido y por el bien de mi integridad física y mental, sin embargo, esta vez era tarde. Un escalofrió me sacude y giro para enfrentarla con tal mala suerte que es un puño el que se estrella en mi mejilla izquierda y me manda al suelo.

**-Si no vas a ayudar ni se te ocurra mostrar tu cara nuevamente por aquí...Hei-**Agitada salió del lugar mientras yo me tocaba el lugar donde me dolía.

--

Se dirigió a la ventana y permaneció allí por largo tiempo sólo observando el movimiento de las nubes y escuchando uno que otro sonido proveniente de diferentes partes del apartamento.

**-Seguro ya destrozó todo**-suspiró, es una excelente policía, mujer inteligente y fuerte, pero lo de ama de casa no se le daba. Aún tenía sus dudas respecto a escapar de esa ciudad y abandonarla, pero se sentía bien ahora y no tenía por el momento ninguna preocupación, tal vez visitaría más adelante a Yin ya que era la única que quedaba del equipo con el cual trabajó.

Volvió a suspirar, estaba aburrido, su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas con su pasado y su futuro, tendría que solucionarlo o se volvería loco. Desvió su ojos hacia el interior, su rostro dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa, tal vez sería difícil pero comenzaría hoy...

--

_Maldición, nunca acabaré..maldito Hei no mueve un solo dedo en ayudarme...tal vez deba dejarlo ir, no debería obligarlo, desde que llegamos ni una sola palabra optimista o una sonrisa..._-lloriqueó interiormente; su cansancio ya era más que notable. Abrió sus ojos y enfocó su mirada en los resultados que había obtenido sin embargo, el sentimiento de fracaso no la abandonaba.

Movió sus manos e incorporó su cuerpo buscando mantener el peso de la caja que estaba cargando, no iba a ser tarea fácil y terminaría inconsciente en la cama.

-**Jajaja, soy demasiado exagerada..jajaja**

-**Si definitivamente lo eres**- la voz de Hei la interrumpió. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como el chico le quitaba la caja y la llevaba en sus fuertes brazos.

-**Donde quieres que la coloqu.. ehh??-**el contratista se sorprendió al verla, parecía que se iba a derretir y murmuraba palabras poco entendibles, quien sabe que estaría imaginando esa cabeza. Cogió de la caja un pequeño muñeco de felpa que sobresalía entre un resto de objetos más y lo lanzó de lleno a la cara de la chica, la cual despertó de la burbuja en la que estaba.

-**¿Qué? ¡Qué estas haciendo¡ **-gritó sonrojada al verse descubierta.

Elevó los hombros en señal de despreocupación y se volteó con la caja.

-**Te estoy ayudando y ahora eres la que pierde el tiempo, Misaki.**

**-¿Y porque lo estás haciendo? Pensé que no te importaba**

-**Si me importa**- caminó en dirección a la habitación que compartirían dejando a la pobre inspectora fuera de lugar.

Definitivamente hoy era su día de suerte porque Hei no era tan frío como quería aparentar ser.

-**Pero por esto espero una muy buena cena, Misaki**

-**¡Que¡**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**OWARI**

Espero que les haya gustado¡¡

No siendo más me despido, actualizaré el siguiente capitulo esta misma semana..

No olviden dejar reviews...

Ja ne¡


	4. Sorpresa

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Sorpresa**

Ejem, me demoré un poco más de lo planeado y en verdad lo siento, ando muy ocupada y apenas si me alcanzo el tiempo para escribir el fic y no quedarle mal a cierta personita. Por otro lado, hay escasez de reviews que me tienen un tris desanimada a continuar pero bueno no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Discúlpenme, no creo que me haya salido muy bien esta historia, pensaba ponerle no se algo más de emoción pero ando como carente de inspiración..jeje en fin, no más prólogo y espero que la disfruten.

Saludos a**tsukikonoyoru**,jeje siempre tan pendiente de mis actualizaciones, gracias…

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, muy mal, y se iba a poner peor. La situación tan comprometedora en la que se hallaba solo tenía una culpable: Misaki y sus caprichos, todas las miradas de las chicas presentes caían en él y no era para menos, el simple hecho que la inspectora le estuviera mostrando ese tipo de ropa y más aún pidiéndole consejo lo hacían sentirse avergonzado.

-**Te veo afuera**

Sin fijarse en nada más salió del almacén para tomar aire fresco y escapar de todo aquello.

+--+

-**Sólo era ropa interior, Hei…no deberías preocuparte por eso**-una feliz Misaki caminaba saboreando su helado mientras un cansado contratista cargaba las compras realizadas en el día y que de por sí eran abundantes.

-**No estoy preocupado, además gastas demasiado en este tipo de cosas.**

-**¿Ehh? Una mujer siempre debe estar a la moda y verse lo más bella posible.**

-**Ya eres bella sin ese tip…-**calló de improvisto al momento de ver la expresión de la inspectora y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado para evitar ser descubierto.

-**Te atrapé Hei…jeje, acéptalo si te gusto después de todo, ya estaba dudando si de verdad te atraía, aunque el hecho……**-siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que el otro ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ella ignorando por completo lo que decía.

-**¡Espérame, Hei ¡**

Corrió hasta alcanzarlo, sonrió ampliamente al sentirse satisfecha y se abrazó a él mientras avanzaban por el centro comercial.

+--+

Se acomodó en el suelo dispuesto a dormir por fin de ese día agitado pero el peso de algo sobre él, le hizo abrir los ojos en medio de la penumbra.

-**¿Misaki?**

-**¿Cuánto a pasado desde que nos instalamos en este lugar?**

-**¿Ehhh?**

-**Unos cuantos meses Hei, y aún no aceptas dormir en la cama conmigo.**

Se removió inquieto ante las palabras de la chica sobre él, desde ese ángulo se veía hermosa, su delicado cuerpo y sus delineadas curvas cubiertas tan sólo por esa pequeña pijama, su cabello castaño cayendo desordenadamente, su pálida pie brillando a la luz de la luna, sus firmes manos descansando sobre su pecho, su mirada ansiosa y fija en los suyos, su boca entreabierta y provocativa…se detuvo, sus pensamientos lo estaban confundiendo, nunca se había sentido tan bien, nunca había sentido algo así por otra persona, ni siquiera por su hermana.

Misaki acortó la distancia entre los dos y besó a Hei tímida y lentamente, lo había visto, la mirada perturbada del contratista, su muralla fría empezaba a caer a pedazos y lo dejaba vulnerable y eso era lo que ella no quería, aunque se muriera de ganas por tenerlo así de cerca sabía que si se impacientaba podría dañar lo poco que había logrado en ese tiempo, porque una persona como Hei con un pasado al parecer triste tendría dificultades para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones. Dejó por unos instantes su cabeza acomodada en la clavícula del hombre debajo de ella respirando acompasadamente, susurro algo al oído de este y se levanto para dirigirse a la cama.

En toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente traía los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de dormir, las sensaciones que experimento seguían aún presentes y el sonido de aquellas palabras se repetía una y otra vez…

_Lo siento tanto, no quiero lastimarte aún cuando te amo tanto…_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**OWARI**

Por fin, terminado el cuarto capitulo….ya saben se les agradece los reviews que dejen, nos veremos luego con otro capitulo….

Ja ne¡


	5. Confusiones

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Confusiones**

Hola, nuevamente estoy por aquí, libre de las ocupaciones de la universidad, creo que me he demorado mucho actualizando y de verdad lo lamento, así que coloco este capitulo y ya tengo el siguiente para la otra semana, gracias a los que siempre escriben y a los que no, pues bueno, espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo al escribirla, espero que les guste. Añadí la letra de una canción porque me encanto y me pareció adecuada al momento, son las frases en cursivas, la canción es Falling Inside The Black de Skillet.

Saludos a:

**mokona-_-_ kuchiki**

**Tsukiko no yoru**

Gracias por sus reviews…

No siendo más…

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a__ hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold_

Permaneció un rato más sobre aquella baranda en lo alto del edificio observando como toda la ciudad abajo seguía su rutina diaria: carros de una lado a otro, luces brillantes iluminando las vitrinas de los almacenes, chicas caminando sonrientes, parejas disfrutando de una cita romántica, tiendas esperando clientes…

El ruido podía llegar a ser perturbador y en su mente sus pensamientos ya eran un caos completo.

"_Lo siento tanto, n__o quiero lastimarte aún cuando te amo tanto…"_

Malditas palabras que lo seguían a donde fuera. La luz de la luna lo revelaba apenas con su traje negro y su máscara blanca, su sombra se perdía en el frío cemento de la azotea y el cuerpo tirado detrás de él perdía calor desde hacía unos minutos atrás cuando los dos contratistas habían tenido un pequeño encuentro. No estaba en problemas y de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, debía encontrar la manera de detener la guerra existente entre los de su misma clase que buscaban obtener el control de la puerta y en consecuencia su poder.

Silencio, y de pronto los pasos de alguien se hicieron escuchar en el eco de la noche, se alertó, no era normal que un individuo lo hallara con facilidad. Cuando el sonido cesó, ladeó su rostro un poco para ver al intruso. Un hombre alto de unos 40 años, tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro, traje café y un sombrero; lo detallaba sin escrúpulo. No habló, sus miradas se encontraron y su instinto lo alarmó, debía cuidarse de aquel sujeto. Apretó su puño sosteniendo con firmeza su arma afilada listo para atacar.

-**No soy tu enemigo, no aún, BK201. ¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decir?**

+---+

_Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

**-Hei…**

Su susurro apenas fue escuchado por el chico que entró al departamento tranquilamente, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y colocando las llaves en la mesa. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba a la ciudad y esperó.

**-Yo…**

-**No estoy enojado contigo…sólo…-**calló. Miró por la ventana al lado suyo y su vista se perdió en las siguientes palabras que diría.

Misaki, por su parte, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, no esperaba tal revelación, aún cuando sabía que algo se había roto la noche pasada entre ellos dos.

_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing_

Percibió un aroma familiar y pronto su cuerpo fue envuelto en los fuertes brazos del contratista, entonces se estremeció, la calidez que la inundaba era placentera.

-**Sólo dame tiempo**- la voz firme y grave le transmitieron una satisfacción enorme al sentirse correspondida, este era el primer momento en el que él demostraba sus sentimientos.

"_Jamás lo olvidaría, no mientras viviera"_…aquella manifestación de cariño, aún cuando sabía lo difícil que era para el contratista derrumbar el muro que había creado alrededor de él.

_  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**OWARI.**

Espero que compartan su opinión conmigo y me cuenten si les gustó, no les gustó o para dar sugerencias, ya saben que estoy abierta para eso. Agradezco si dejan reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ja ne¡


	6. Propuesta e impulsos

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Propuesta e impulsos**

¡Ohayo¡ nuevamente por aquí colocando el siguiente capitulo, como lo prometí, estoy actualizando rápido a ver si termino algún día con este fanfic que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo y espero que a ustedes también. No siendo más, pues debo decir esta vez utilicé trozos de la canción Beautiful lie de 30 Seconds to Mars, que está en cursiva.

Agradecimientos a:

**Tsukiko_no_yoru:** pensare lo de los cinco años, tal vez más adelante. Gracias por mantenerte al tanto de mi historia más aun cuando hay pocos que la leen, al parecer. También te agradezco por la sugerencia, así podre mejorar. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battle of your youth…_

_-__**No soy tu enemigo, no aún, BK201. ¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decir?**_

No dijo nada mientras lo pensaba, era bastante repentina la propuesta y más de un hombre como él, que por sólo verlo demostraba ser alguien con poder y dinero, viniera exclusivamente para eso. ¿Acaso no sabía el incidente ocurrido un año atrás? ¿O intentaba hacer algo parecido nuevamente? La organización para la que trabajaba anteriormente con Mao, Yin y Huang no había calculado bien sus movimientos y mira como terminaron, no sólo controlando contratistas sino a la propia policía que finalmente luego de luchar entre ellos habían descubierto todo.

-**La puerta aún sigue allí, ocultando lo que era antes el firmamento e impidiendo el paso hacia una zona que ha estado aislada por años, sin embargo, aún no sabemos del poder que oculta y aún menos lo que…**

-**Ya lo he escuchado antes, no tengo interés.**

**-Claro que lo tienes, más cuando tu poder activa lo que se que esconde la puerta, el poder de tu hermana Bai…**

**-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo lo sabes, acaso estuviste en Sur América, cómo tu…¡?**

**-Cálmate**

Hei bajó de la baranda y enfrentó al hombre. Mordió su labio inferior, definitivamente no debía escuchar más o terminaría perdiendo lo que tenía ahora con Misaki.

"_Desde cuando yo…" Maldición._

Caminó de largo sin detenerse, ya había tenido suficiente, quería verla y calmar un poco sus sentimientos. Antes de cerrar la puerta de esa azotea lo último que escuchó fue: _"…tarde o temprano terminarás involucrado al igual que aquella inspectora…"_

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different…_

_Cause this is just a game…_

+---+

Ohh, claro que él estaba enamorado, de lo contrario no estaría pensando a cada momento en la chica como lo hacía en esos instantes mientras trabajaba como mesero en aquel bar. No quería aceptarlo, y no lo iba a aceptar, no aún, pero Misaki era su centro ahora, era su presente, era su futuro.

-**Lee-kun, deja de distraerte y lleva esas bebidas a la mesa de aquellos hombres reunido allí**- la voz firme de su jefe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pensamientos tormentosos que lo asfixiaban.

-**Hai…-**Sonrió con calma y se dispuso a efectuar su tarea.

+---+

_It's a beautiful lie _

_It's a perfect denial_

Los impulsos son la manera inconsciente del hombre para demostrar las emociones más fuertes que lo pueden hacer perder el control y que por lo general se dominan para evitar inconvenientes futuros.

Bien.

Ahora sabía que era ser dominado por un impulso, pero eso ya no importaba, porque el cuerpo debajo suyo estaba cálido, las manos que aferraban con fuerza su camisa y esa boca que se mezclaba con la suya en un beso apasionado, lo estaban haciendo enloquecer y vaya de que manera. Quería seguir así, sintiendo la placentera sensación de rozar su lengua con la ajena y saborear esa cavidad caliente que antes se había negado a tocar. Definitivamente había perdido contra ella. Había iniciado el beso y ahora lo terminaba, levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada agitada de la inspectora y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Algunas cosas cambiaban, esa era una de ellas, otras no, entre ellas que no aceptaría que la amaba, porque aún era persistente y terco con sus propios sentimientos, o eso era lo que creía.

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

OWARI

Listo¡¡ he terminado el capitulo, uff espero que les guste, a mi la verdad me encanto, tal vez porque Hei ya esta sacando a relucir lo que siente. Como avance debo decir que se pondrá mas bueno con mas acción..umm la verdad no se cuantos capítulos más falten, la idea original no contemplaba tantos pero ya ven, me surgió la inspiración.

Espero reviews con criticas, sugerencias, halagos lo que quieran¡

Ja ne¡


	7. Rutina

**-MOMENTOS- **

**Rutina**

Konbawa. Nuevamente con otro capitulo, aunque diría que es un minicapitulo. Lo tengo escrito desde hace ratico pero me parece lindo. Gracias a **tsukiko_no_yoru, **jaja no para nada he terminado, como te digo, aun me faltan unos capítulos más.

Decidí colocar este como regalo de año nuevo, ya sabes, vendrá de pronto uno mas larguito aunque la intención original es que sean así de cortos.

Un feliz año ¡

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Descansaba plácidamente en aquella cama que se había convertido en propia desde que Misaki lo había detenido esa vez antes de marcharse de aquella cuidad.

No sabía exactamente porque se dejó llevar por ella hasta ese lugar y porque había comenzado a vivir una vida tranquila a su lado. No despreciaba nada de eso, por el contrario esta satisfecho por hallarse en ese momento así y no quien sabe donde soportando el peso de su propia decisión. Muchas personas le habían ayudado para que pudiera seguir no como contratista sino como un humano, con las emociones y conflictos que eso conlleva pero al final sólo prefirió continuar con todo.

Sin embargo, aún siendo parte contratista la racionalidad ya no era la única opción en un camino loco y lleno de obstáculos llamado AMOR.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y el habitual sonido de dejar las llaves y los paquetes que llevaba encima inundó el lugar, seguido de un "Estoy en casa, Hei...". Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina en donde la chica acomodaba algunas cosas. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta observando como agraciadamente se movía por la instancia sin percatarse aún de su presencia.

Sigilosamente se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó susurrando en su oído: "bienvenida..." ante lo cual Misaki se estremeció intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

**-Me asustaste...**

**-Yo también te extrañé...**

Por que aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, estaba realmente enamorado y después de todo la palabra Amor no era tan desconocida como pensaba.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

OWARI

Espero que les haya gustado, actualizare el siguiente año.

Pueden dejar reviews con críticas, sugerencias, halagos, lo que sea…nos vemos.


	8. Hay cosas

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Hay cosas...**

Bueno aquí con otro capitulo de este fic, espero poder terminarlo pronto, ando metida en otros proyectos q he dejado tirada (si un fic de Rozen Maiden..) .

Agradezco como siempre a:

**Tsukiko no yoru, **jaja yo también quiero a un Hei así, la intención es que se vuelva cariñoso y gentil, dejando la frialdad a un lado, creo que si lo estoy logrando sin que sea algo demasiado brusco.

Mi constante lectora y para aquellos que no les gusta dejar reviews también les doy las gracias por leer. No siendo más disfruten este pequeño capitulo, tiene un sentimiento implícito para mi pobre Hei ya lo entenderán.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

El trabajo es cada vez mas agotador, los crímenes continúan y los contratistas siguen en su fiera lucha por acabar con las autoridades en un intento por hacer escuchar sus derechos. A pesar de todo aquello la guerra parece haber disminuido desde aquel incidente en la puerta donde BK201 y otros mas se vieron involucrados ese día en lo que se creía que todo lo acontecido en Sur América ocurriría ahí también, según lo pronosticado por los científicos.

Pero afortunadamente todo se había resuelto sin contratiempos, eso y que Hei intentará huir de la cuidad, también había tenido un final feliz.

-**¡¡Jefa¡¡**

El grito de Saitou me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde lo había escuchado pero sólo alcanzo a ver una figura que se abalanza contra mi y de una patada manda a volar mi arma, justo en ese momento cuando sentada en el suelo alzo mi mirada me encuentro con un sujeto de unos 25 años, cabellos castaños, bien vestido y en su mirada amatista un brillo rojo que me hace temer.

El hombre intenta alcanzar mi brazo pero antes de que pueda hacerlo una filosa cuchilla lo frena y hace que retroceda varios metros lejos de mí. Desde lo alto de una pared la figura de una persona vestida de negro y con una máscara ataca al contratista intentando atraparlo con ese delgado hilo que unido a esa cuchilla representan una amenaza y antes de que utilice su habilidad este se enreda en su cuello y lo electrocuta.

Saitou llega justo para presenciar la escena y se acerca para ayudar a levantarme, eso sin dejar de apuntar a mi salvador. BK201 voltea a mirarme y siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan al recordar lo que una vez me dijo:

_"-Deja de ser tan torpe y distraída mientras persigues contratistas, ellos no dudarán en matarte..."_

-**¡¡Las manos en alto BK201¡¡-**Saitou se acerca lentamente a él pero Hei es más rápido y antes de que pueda disparar se eleva utilizando su cuerda y desaparece.

Entonces recuerdo que tendré que arreglar este problema cuando llegue a casa, aunque me disguste que tenga que utilizar sus habilidades para ayudarme hay cosas que nunca cambian: yo soy solo una inspectora y el es un contratista.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Fin de este capitulo, actualizaré en unas semanas, eso espero.

No olviden dejar reviews, mee permiten mejorar como escritora.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Pensamientos

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Pensamientos**

Nuevamente por esta sección, lamento la espera se que han estado pensando en este fic, y ya que acabo de subir una nueva historia y pienso actualizar una cuantas de las que tengo regadas por toda la pagina, pues heme aquí. No es muy larga, pero es una parte importante, al fin y al cabo los capítulos no los plantee muy largos desde el principio…trataré de actualizar mas seguido y de terminar pronto este proyecto. Gracias a las personitas que lo han leído, de verdad agradezco su paciencia y disculpen el minicapitulo, luego las recompensaré.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

Agradecimientos a:

**tsukiko_no_yoru**

**mokona-kuchiki**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Molesto, esa es la palabra perfecta para describir el estado en el que me encuentro, arrojo la máscara que guarda mi identidad como el contratista BK201 y me recuesto en el sofá en busca de un poco de calma para controlar esas emociones que como humano a veces me dominan. Se lo he dicho muchas veces, que su descuido y a veces su falta de experiencia para enfrentar contratistas no es suficiente para arriesgarse de esa forma por un idiota con ideales banales que no dudará en matar a quién intente detenerlo.

Me levanto y busco algo que ponerme, necesito consejo o por lo menos un lugar donde distraer mi mente.

-_Yin..._

Es la única que con pocas palabras podrá calmar mis ánimos para volver a tener la cabeza fría.

Camino y sentado ahora en el parque con ella, los pájaros, la brisa y el murmullo de niños jugando libremente tranquilizan mi agitada alma presa de preocupación.

-**Exprésale tu preocupación Hei..**

**-No están fácil, no entiende..**

**-Tú eres el que no entiende**

**-¿Ehh?**

Su silencio me deja con las ansias de saber aquello en lo que me equivoco.

-**Es su trabajo, tu eres un contratista tienes el tuyo. No dejes que tus emociones la subestimen de esa forma.**

Alzo mi mirada al cielo que ahora es azul con pequeños tintes amarillentos y naranjas, y encuentro que es verdad lo que Yin me ha dicho.

Misaki siempre ha tenido ese trabajo y ha sobresalido por ser la mejor en ello mucho antes de que entrara en su vida, tal vez mis sentimientos hacia ella me hacen sobreprotegerla demasiado...pero es que cuando se ha perdido tanto y tengo esta oportunidad no quiero despertar y creer que todo fue un sueño. Ahora más que nunca me asusta el hecho de que todo acabe y vuelva a estar sumergido en las sombras, solo sin ninguna luz. Las palabras de aquel hombre en la azotea aquella vez continúan haciendo efectos sobre mi cabeza, y presionan a que mi posesividad aumente. ¿Podré dejar todo atrás? O acaso me consumirán los recuerdos del pasado en una nueva pesadilla que me niega a dejar ver en lo que sucede…maldición…todo pasa tan rápido que no puedo distinguir si realmente estamos en peligro…

-**Tendré que disculparme cuando regrese.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Espero que no me maten por ese minicapitulo jeje. Espero sus reviews, como saben contribuyen a mejorar mi estilo de escritura, aunque estaba vez me ha salido medio flojo. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización.


	10. Verdades y heridas

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Verdades y heridas**

Jojo no merezco perdón de dios, la verdad ando muy ocupada con la universidad y la inspiración sigue fugada pero como se los prometí pues un fic mas larguito esta vez (aunque no tanto como ustedes quieren), pero prometo mejorarlo.

Como siempre a mis dos seguidoras, jeje gracias por mantenerme vivo el ánimo con esos reviews o de seguro ya hubiera abandonado esto, ya que es difícil escribir cuando la serie no es muy conocida y son pocos los que leen esta sección:

**Tsukiko_no_yoru: **jeje me has hecho replantearme ciertas cositas jaja mas adelante te contare algo respecto a ellos, que sea mas especifico, creo que el fic como originalmente lo planee no podrá ser porque me dio por pensar muy seriamente en incluir algo de acción y dejar los oneshots cortos a un lado, probablemente empiece a cambiar las cosas ahorita que entre a vacaciones y disponga de mas tiempo para escribir. Te agradezco tu entera disposición para leer.

**mokona-kuchiki****: **jaja creo que nuevamente te hice esperar mucho, así soy yo, jeje la verdad ando muy ocupada y son pocas las oportunidades para escribir pero como lo comentaba a Tsukiko dentro de poco entro a vacaciones y me estoy replanteando darle un giro de romántico a algo mas de acción con mas personajes..

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**-Hei..**

Beso su cuello y mis manos se aferran a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo, memorizándolo y transmitiéndole todo lo que siento y que no soy capaz de decir porque mi máscara de hielo solo se derrite cuando ella está conmigo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza a la par con el de ella, el calor es insoportable pero el placer hace que nuestros sentidos se desconecten unos segundos de la realidad.

-**Se que estas preocupado, pero no puedes interferir en mi trabajo...-**me habla cuando hemos recuperado el aliento.

-**Lo siento…**

Es lo único que sale de boca mientras mi cabeza descansa en su hombro y puedo oler su aroma único abandonándome a la sensación de bienestar que me invade y me llena.

-**Yo no quiero que sigas utilizando tus habilidades, me preocupa que te hagan daño, pero entiendo que es lo que debes hacer.**

-**Lo se**

**-De verdad me siento feliz de que me cuides de esa forma, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir...**

-**No sucederá, pero…-**me levanto un poco para mirarla a los ojos-**si estoy cerca, no te prometo que no interfiera.**

Sonríe cálidamente antes de atraerme y besarme cariñosamente

-**Lo se y yo tampoco lo puedo prometer, nee?**

Comienzo a reír por la singular forma en la que nos entendemos y comprendo que ningún lugar hubiera sido mejor para mí tanto como este lo es, estar a su lado me complementa...

-**Misaki**

**-Hmm**

**-Te amo...**

+---+

Demasiado tarde era ya para poder retroceder y escapar del enemigo, el hecho de que las cosas se hayan salido de control y tomado un giro inesperado se debe desgraciadamente a la intervención de la policía que ahora nos rodea no sólo a mi sino al contratista con el cual combatía unos instantes atrás. El disparo que nos detuvo y que para mala suerte traspasó mi hombro derecho hizo que nos alejáramos el uno del otro…

_Maldición como pude permitir que me hirieran..._

Veo el rostro de aquel que me disparó, ironías deberían ser porque sus ojos presos de la confusión y a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas me traen a la realidad, ella es una inspectora encargada de detener a los contratistas y yo soy de uno de esos que intenta atrapar haciendo negocios que algunos no considerarían muy legales. Sin embargo, he tomado este camino y debo seguirlo, porque Misaki lo vale.

El sujeto que esta cerca de mi activa su habilidad y alrededor de las autoridades se forma una especie de huracán de agua que está a punto de acabar con todos, las armas y algunos oficiales vuelan por los aires y en pleno caos mi cuchilla atraviesa el pecho de ese contratista y lo atrae hacia mi, para finalmente permitirme escapar muy mal herido entre los oscuros callejones de la cuidad ahora en plena noche utilizando algo de electricidad para cortar la energía y así desorientar por unos minutos a los policías de la posición a la cual me dirijo.

_Ella no debe salir herida y yo no debo ser atrapado...ahora es mas difícil que antes..._

-**Gracias Yin**

El observador se desvanece en el charco de agua y el objeto que deseaba esta ahora en mis manos.

+---+

Misaki corre por las calles a toda velocidad con su vehículo tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible, lo sucedido hacia unas horas, su equivocación y casi su descontrol al ver a Hei herido por su propia arma mancillaban su corazón esperando que él estuviera bien.

-**Maldición como pude cometer ese error...!Hei¡**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Prometo aclarar mejor la cosas de este y el siguiente capitulo en un capitulo mas largo y contado desde otra perspectiva como decirlo, mas parcial.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios….

Ja ne!


	11. Tras Bambalinas

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Tras bambalinas**

Hola nuevamente, mi tardanza es motivo de una nueva disculpa, jeje. Aquí les traigo una actualización llena de acción, más suspenso, y algo de drama. Espero que esta entrega les guste y los siga motivando a leer.

**Agradecimientos a:** tsukiko_no_yoru, colette hatake, krizty. Sus comentarios, me animan a continuar escribiendo.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**Pareja:** Misaki x Hei

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Jadeó agotado buscando recuperar el aliento ante el amenazante mareo que invadía su cabeza, y evitar caer vencido ante su efecto. Detuvo sus pasos en aquel callejón despoblado y sombrío donde sus pasos incoordinados sin ninguna dirección en particular, lo habían dirigido luego de escapar de la policía. Bajó su vista a donde su mano sostenía con fuerza la ropa, y detalló la ahora más evidente mancha rojiza producto del disparo recibido. No era algo por lo cual debía preocuparse, en peores había estado, sin embargo, la desconcertante idea de abandonarlo todo que con esmero había alcanzado con Misaki no era justo. Pero si tenía que interponer su felicidad a la seguridad de la mujer, obviamente, elegía la segunda opción.

…_Si dejo que cruces el límite, saldremos lastimados…no debes crear lazos afectivos conmigo…_

Que ironías de la vida, se burló de su propia debilidad. Pensó por unos instantes cual sería su siguiente acción, y en su mente no encontró respuesta.

**-¿Te has encontrado ante un camino que no tiene salida?**

Sorprendido al darse cuenta que no se hallaba sólo, y de su falta de atención, descuido y su guardia baja, preparó su arma para el ataque. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, en cambio, se reveló ante él, la misma figura que semanas atrás lo había seguido en la azotea de aquel edificio.

**-¿Aún piensas que puedes escapar de algo que está fuera de tu alcance? No seas iluso, con o en contra de tu voluntad serás llamado ante la puerta.**

Fue lo último que escuchó, sus párpados se hicieron pesados y su cuerpo flaqueó. Cayó inconsciente al suelo ante la atenta mirada del sujeto desconocido.

**-Ya no podrás acercarte a ella, terminarás lastimándola y lo sabes…Hei…**

+---+

No esperó ninguna orden de su superior, ni espetó alguna indicación para los agentes en aquella escena de asesinato, no observó hacia atrás cuando montó su auto, dejó a su compañero y enfiló rumbo a su apartamento.

_Tiene que estar allí…tiene que estar allí…_Seguía repitiendo mentalmente ignorando el tráfico a esas horas, el bullicio de la ciudad refulgiendo en un horario para mayores y el timbre de su móvil sonando incesante.

No esperó a acomodar bien el carro, bajó a toda prisa y utilizando toda su condición física corrió por los escalones hacia su apartamento. Las llaves se movieron entre sus dedos temblorosos, y se negaron a entrar en el primer intento de travesarlas por la pequeña cerradura. Cuando por fin el cerrojo cedió ante su fuerza bruta, empujó la puerta y entre las penumbras del lugar buscó a tientas algún indicio de la presencia del contratista.

Nada.

Inspeccionó y desordenó cada rincón, caminó apresuradamente por entre las diversas áreas del apartamento pero no halló lo que buscaba. Cayó de rodillas con sus manos cubriendo su rostro presa de unas incontenibles lágrimas que se deslizaban como caudales sin rumbo por sus mejillas. El desespero que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo, el desosiego de no conocer su estado y la culpa no le permitían concentrar sus pensamientos en algo coherente. Sus sollozos reverberaron por la instancia solitaria siendo testigo de emociones encontradas. La inspectora había cruzado el límite y tenía que pagar por ello.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

-¡Qué rayos te pasa! Estoy tratando de organizar el lugar y lo único que haces es dañar lo que hago –gritó la castaña al ver a un muy cómo pelinegro recostarse sobre el sofá, uno que estaba en pleno proceso de moverlo, y más aún botar los cojines por todo el suelo. Ni una pizca de atención recibió de su parte, pues este encendió el televisión y continuó en su ocupación ante una mujer claramente alterada.

-¡Hei!

-Cállate, no me dejas escuch…-Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y fue derribado de su cómoda posición, se atendió la parte lastimada y volteó a ver a Misaki. -¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que te vayas a otro lado del apartamento, por dios, no me dejas terminar!

No recibió respuesta, en cambió la atenta mirada del contratista se mantuvo por unos instantes, hasta que volvió a hablar –Estas cansada de esto, ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Te lo dije, no funcionaria esta mentira que intentas crear conmigo

-Me haces la vida imposible por quieres que renuncie, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, es sólo un problema casero ¡Colabora!

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –la voz fría del otro le hizo estremecer.

-…-lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

-Entiéndelo…evito que cometas una estupidez

-No…

-Si dejo que cruces el límite, saldremos lastimados…no debes crear lazos afectivos conmigo

-¡Sólo te pido que me ayudes con esto!

-Así como me pides que te ayude a cocinar, a lavar, a hacer las compras…y tal vez en un futuro a atrapar a otros como yo.

-¡Nunca te pediría eso! No tienes nada que ver con mi trabajo

-Claro que si, Misaki. Yo soy tu trabajo, soy un contratista…y así me pidas que me aleje no podré hacerlo porque yo también tengo motivos. En algún momento, nuestros trabajos se cruzarán y cuando eso suceda, tendrás que despedirte de mí.

-¡Cállate! No dejaré...

-Una inspectora y un contratista prófugo, no son una buena combinación…Misaki…no cruces el límite… -Abandonó la salita de estar, dejando a la chica confundida y vulnerada.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

Lo observó con indiferencia mientras permanecía recostado en aquella maltrecha cama, agotado y con una gran venda cubriendo todo su costado. La sangre había parado de salir y ahora permanecía tan sólo inconsciente buscando recuperar las energías perdidas. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesita metálica a su lado donde reposaba un vaso de leche intacto, se movió hacia ella y depositó un pequeño artefacto con forma circular que por unos instantes se iluminó.

Abandonó la instancia en silencio y caminó a lo largo del pasillo iluminado y vacio. Un hombre lo esperaba al final de este, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Se detuvo cuando lo alcanzó y clavó su mirada en él.

**-¿Qué quieres Akito?**

-**Nada, sólo me preguntaba porqué tantas molestias con aquel contratista** –abrió sus ojos y le sonrió retadoramente

**-No es un tema que debe interesarte** –se movió hacia la puerta y tomando la perilla jaló de ella para irse de aquel lugar deprimente.

**-El plan estar por iniciar y tú juegas con un simple muñeco inservible**

**-No lo es. El es una pieza importante. Procura no matarlo o el jefe se enojará contigo**

El ruido de la puerta al cerrase resonó por los vacíos recovecos. Un mohín de fastidio apareció en la cara del solitario hombre que encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación de BK201.

**- Con que pieza faltante ¿Eh? ¿Y porqué he de ser la niñera en todo esto? Ya tengo suficiente con aquella pequeña bastarda de ojos amatistas.**

+---+

-**Es importante para nosotros seguir con las expediciones hacia el otro lado de la puerta**

**-Pero es demasiado peligroso, ya hace meses atrás observamos como el poder de un solo contratista se elevó sobre la ciudad y amenazó con destruir todo.**

**-Y es por eso que necesitamos establecer que tipo de relación guarda el contratista con Hell's Gate, pues es el único que salió vivo de allí, eso y su pasado en Heaven's Gate.**

**-¿Cómo conseguirás al contratista?**

**-No es necesario planearlo. Ya lo tenemos **

**-¿Eh?**

La sorpresa de todos los viejos reunidos alrededor de aquella mesa fue el aliciente prefecto para el líder, quién no ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-Comenzaremos tan pronto como los preparativos estén listos**

**-¿Y con que personal piensas trabajar? No creo que cualquiera de la organización quiera pasar del puesto de privilegio detrás del vidrio para entrar al campo a experimentar.**

**-Con contratistas, son la mejor fuente de poder proveniente de la propia puerta.**

**-Umm…será algo llamativo**

**-No importa, tenemos al adecuado para enlistarlos, el que rechace será ejecutado.**

**-¿Y cómo piensas controlarlo? Que haya trabajado voluntariamente por la propia organización no lo hace de fiar.**

**-Así es**

**-¿Quién habló de voluntad?** –se burló el líder ante la ingenuidad de su equipo

**-Entiendo**

**-Así que dejamos todo, en tus manos…**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Terminado otro capitulo más. Esperó que haya sido de su total agrado. Nuevamente tendrán que esperarme un tiempito mientras empiezo con el siguiente. Procuraré hacerlos más larguitos…

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, halago, etc., es bienvenida…dejen reviews…

Hasta una próxima entrega.


	12. Direcciones

**-MOMENTOS-**

**Direcciones**

Saludo nuevamente luego de un tiempo de una prolongada ausencia. Traigo este nuevo capitulo, con más suspenso, acción y noticias sobre Hei. Aunque no muchas.

Debo aclarar que a partir de este momento fusionare a la trama personajes que han salido en la última serie, **Darker than black: Ryuusei no Gemini. **Para quienes no la hayan visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan ya que estos serán parte importante de la historia del fic, y sus personalidades serán tomadas intactas de su formato original. Esto, y para que no existan confusiones.

**Agradecimientos a: **_**colette_hatake**_ (gracias por el comentario, aquí va el siguiente y de verdad lamento la demora).

**.**

**Disclaimer:**estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Tensai Okamura, aunque quisiera robarme a Hei pero creo que me es imposible jeje, es un fanfic hecho de mis locas ideas por lo tanto no pienso ganar nada por ello.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su ánimo había decaído considerablemente en la última semana, y eso empezaba a notarse en su trabajo y en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Su propio jefe se estaba exasperando por su incompetencia con respecto al caso de los contratistas; y el último accidente ocurrido en la carretera principal frente a uno de los laboratorios más importantes de la ciudad, no era la excepción. La prioridad del momento era encontrar y capturar con vida a BK201, que hasta la fecha, continuaba desaparecido. Notas intermedias entre los noticieros, anuncios que empapelaban los más concurridos lugares y las fotos de su rostro pululaban entre el público cada vez más interesado en la puerta y aquel misterioso contratista. Para ella, simplemente aquel tipo de atención hacia el hombre que amaba continuaba hundiéndola, haciéndola recodar memorias dolorosas.

Acurrucada en un rincón de la sala con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo esperó pacientemente que la tristeza abandonara su corazón y que aquella depresión se borrara por completo. Ya era muy entrada la mañana, los rayos de sol entraban de lleno a través de los pocos cristales descubiertos calentando un poco el hostil ambiente, que ya bullicioso por el tránsito y las personas transitando, no era tan cansino como creyó pero demostraba claramente que afuera la vida seguía y para ella, sin embargo, se había detenido dos semanas atrás.

Sus pensamientos continuaron vagando hasta que unos pasos en la entrada de su hogar la alertaron. Su corazón bombeó con mayor fuerza y rapidez ante una nueva posibilidad esperanzadora de encontrarlo al otro lado de la madera. Sin embargo, decepciones anteriores le volvieron a recordar lo ingenua y precaria de su situación. Dos golpes seguidos sobre la superficie dura le anunciaron que efectivamente un visitante no deseado esperaba al otro lado en el pasillo. Bufó con molestia, nada le haría moverse de allí. Se encogió mejor dentro del pequeño rincón asiendo con fuerza entre sus dedos la tela áspera. Si no respondía lo más seguro era que el desconocido desistiera y se marchara. Insistiría y luego lo dejaría. Tal vez regresaría luego, y aún así no se sentía con ganas de ver un rostro de su propia humanidad. Volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta esta vez con un poco de mayor intensidad que la anterior vez. Se mantuvo atenta al sentir pasos moviéndose de un lado a otro, muy probablemente impacientes. Perfecto. Sonrió tranquila al ver que su plan de fingir no estar en casa funcionaba. El sujeto se detuvo en seco.

-**Jefa se que está aquí. No intente negarse porque no me moveré de este lugar hasta que me deje entrar **–la voz que inmediatamente reconoció como la de su compañero Saito reverberó por el pequeño recibidor. Ah, por lo menos alguien fuera de su pequeño y reducido mundo no la había olvidado. Aun así, preso de una creciente ansiedad por correr a preguntarle sobre alguna información sobre Hei y zarandearlo si se resistía, permitió que la dejadez invadiera su cuerpo y le ganara a la curiosidad. No estaba de muy buen humor y sabía con certeza que era inútil remover demasiado del tema antes que el jefe en persona la corriera del caso, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

-**Jefa, ambos sabemos que esta mentira no funcionará. Soy una persona persistente** –Si, así lo era. Ella lo conocía por experiencia propia. –**Además…** -dejó que la palabra flotara en el aire, como si quisiera tentarla a moverse y gravitar hacia él –**tengo algo que puede sacarla de ese encierro…tal vez una pista sobre BK201…** -una corriente de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza impulsándola a levantarse como un resorte. Casi a tropezones alcanzó la puerta y con agilidad surgida de la práctica, deshizo todos los grilletes de seguridad. Observó en el umbral la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro del hombre frente a ella, que no dudó en tirar del brazo hacia el interior de su apartamento. Cerró con un portazo y se volteó con una dura mirada pintada en sus ojos para clavarlos en Saito quien la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo.

**-Jefa…**

**-¿Qué tienes de BK201?** –directa y fría le interrogó. No tenía la intención de jugar al gato y al ratón.

El estaba seguro que esas palabras casi ladradas eran una orden. Pero se permitió mantener silencio. La mujer se veía agotada tanto física como mentalmente, y si pensó que la encontraría llorando en su cama en un mar de pañuelos desechables, se equivocó terriblemente. El deterioro de las capacidades de su superiora le tenía preocupado, pues su repentina desaparición unos días atrás, dejó en evidencia dentro del equipo que lideraba y al alto mando, que no estaba capacitada para dirigir el caso. Un lindo memorando y una carta de despido con su respectivo cheque de liquidación por un mes, equivalente a una suma dos veces mayor del salario que ganaba como inspectora, en su bolsillo le movieron a visitar a la mujer que ahora no estaba seguro de mantener controlada, y menos luego de soltar la lengua sobre un asunto que, a ella, ya no le concernía.

**-¿No has escuchado o tengo que repetírtelo?**

-**Lo hice pero no responderé hasta que me escuche** –le respondió con decisión. La vio hacer un mohín de serio enfado y cruzar sus manos a la altura de su pecho esperando con impaciencia sus palabras.

-**Ha sido sacada del caso **

**-No me importa, tengo otros medios para hacer valer mi interés propio**

-**La despidieron del departamento y eso es definitivo** –le sentenció directamente. Extendió ante ella un sobre. Notó el desconcierto en su expresión. Si, no se lo esperaba al igual que él, pero su obsesión por aquel hombre le había sentenciado. Aunque desde el fondo de su corazón por más indiferente que quisiera ser, el hecho de ver a esa chica en ese estado de vulnerabilidad y agresividad le lastimaban, y mucho. La castaña le arrancó de sus manos la enmienda destrozando el medio para leer el contenido –**Misaki…yo…** -se acercó con lentitud como si de un animal herido se tratase.

-**Detente** –siseó amenazadoramente –**No te he dado esa confianza para intentar flirtear conmigo.**

Aquella frase le hirió. Estaba siendo amistoso con una persona que le había tendido la mano en un momento difícil de su vida. Si era cierto que estaba enamorado, pero nunca intentó sobreponer sobre ella sus sentimientos y esperanzas vacías. –**No estoy intentando…**

-**Lo haces. Y eso me lastima, no puedo corresponderte, ya te lo he hecho saber de muchas maneras…y tú…** **Oh, soy una tonta…-**sollozó. Dejó caer los papeles y se encorvó sobre si misma en una especie de abrazo. Le tomó unos segundos asimilar el giro de los acontecimientos para correr a acogerla entre sus brazos. Era el momento de devolverle el favor. La respuesta fue positiva, cedió su peso sobre el cuerpo masculino y se dejó hacer mientras una cariñosa mano en su cabeza le acariciaba como si de una niña perdida se tratase. Aquella sensación de confort le permitió por primera vez en días desahogar su adolorido y roto corazón. Lágrimas resbalaron como caudales por sus sonrosadas mejillas, un gemido desgarrador y un gesto de dolor enmarcaban el cuadro que oculto ante los ojos del policía, suponían el final de una etapa de depresión.

Saito sonrió, Misaki se levantaría como el fénix entre sus cenizas para encontrar al hombre que le había robado el amor de la inspectora, y a pesar de ir en contra de sus más bajos instintos, le ayudaría a lograr esa meta desde la oscuridad de una oficina del estado.

--++--

_-¿Qué va a hacer, jefa? –le cuestionó cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar con una humeante taza de chocolate entre sus manos._

_-Tengo contactos en Ginza, unos de estos poderosos hombres tiene información que darme como un favor que me debe –terminó de secar su larga cabellera mientras paseaba por la cocina en busca de un alimento adecuado para su organismo hambriento._

_-¿El distrito de Ginza (1)? ¿Que influyente podría tener información sobre el oscuro mundo de los contratistas…? –esta vez fue el turno de sonreír complacida por su audacia. _

_-No te imaginarías el lodo que los hombres de negocios pueden dejar detrás de sus actividades…además, si tu información es cierta, cierta organización está reclutando contratistas para algún objetivo específico, una razón más para acudir a mi contacto._

_-No conocemos el nombre de la organización, suponiendo que exista, y menos el rostro del sujeto que ha sido visto en los conflictos públicos que investigamos._

_-¿Suponiendo? Podemos rotular esos videos tomados de las cámaras de callejones y edificios privados como evidencia. Está siguiendo un patrón y por lo que puedo conjeturar…_

_-Espere. El sindicato no ha desaparecido por completo de la vida política e ilegal de este país. Debilitado o no, es aún poderoso para detener cualquier intruso que intente…_

_-¿Quién te dijo que el Sindicato es libre de culpa?_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Esos malditos viejos se la han ingeniado. Dejando a un lado parte de su antiguo emblema, agitándose en nombre de otros y utilizando personal como títeres bajo sus manos, han estado moviéndose aparte con el fin de no levantar sospechas entre el gobierno, las entidades de control y el público en general. Alejando sospechas haciéndose inocentes y culpando a otros vándalos desquiciados de generar caos._

_-¿Cómo espera que crea eso…?_

_-Porque antes que desapareciera BK201, un contratista me atacó cuando me infiltré en las antiguas oficinas del director del Sindicato. _

_-¿Cómo…?_

_La chica sonrió divertida por la ingenuidad de su compañero. –Las listas de sus asesinos está activa, aún cuando el director fue sentenciado a muerte. El dinero se ha balanceado de un lado a otro pagando nóminas a hombres muertos. Su objetivo ha cambiado y nuevos planes, puede ser que contrarios a los primeros se están formando. No creas todo lo que te susurran los informantes, hay algo escondido entre nuestros propios camaradas, de nuevo…_

_-¿Desconfías de nuestro departamento…? Jefa, es peligroso ese pensamiento. Si la descubren…_

_-Lo sé. Pero no tengo nada concreto que respalde mi teoría. Sólo aquellos documentos que me garantizan que el sindicato no es inocente como quieren hacerse ver –la mujer dejó a un lado la taza vacía de su café para recorrer la distancia hasta su abrigo. –Nos veremos luego._

Caminaba a paso lento por la calle transitada de personas agitadas en sus cotidianas y apresuradas vidas, mientras el transito avanzaba problemático por la repletas calles del distrito. Los banderines de colores de algunos avisos publicitarios y grandes anuncios publicitarios llamando a la puerta de cada edificio hacían una vista sicodélica de aquel paisaje de cemento y artificialidad. Su pasada conversación con Saito había aclarado puntos anteriormente confusos, y la conexión entre las pistas al parecer incoherentes en aquel rompecabezas le brindaba un escenario más prometedor. Su siguiente paso era calcular adecuadamente sus preguntas para la entrevista que se avecinaba con el ánimo de no estropear la confianza ganada y evitar dejarse al descubierto por cualquier intruso que intentara aventajarse de su caminar a ciegas. Se dirigió al sitio acordado procurando no parecer demasiado sospechosa o por el contrario dejar en evidencia su conexión con la policía, ahora, oficialmente era una persona civil sin trabajo que gozaba de las libertades de investigar por cuenta propia y hacer experimentos incluso en la cocina de su hogar. Sonrió divertida al creer la ridícula idea que había pasado por su cabeza porque la nostalgia del recuerdo volvió a golpearle en la cara la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Dirigió su mirada a diferentes puntos de aquella pequeña placita de comidas donde personas de diferentes edades compartían con sus respectivos acompañantes una tranquila reunión de amistad. En seguida notó a un hombre de mediana edad, contextura delgada, cabello negro, corto y muy ejecutivo que combinaba a la perfección con el traje formal de saco y corbata que lucía. Le recibió con una sonrisa cómplice ayudándola a tomar asiento frente a él. Inmediatamente un mesero se materializó a su lado para tomar su pedido, una vez solos la voz gruesa y profunda de su contacto atravesó sus pabellones auriculares.

-**Tiempo sin verte, Misaki. Aunque lamento enormemente que las circunstancias no me favorezcan** –bromeó a la par que rozaba el dorso de mano en una sutil caricia.

-**Y no lo harán nunca**

-**Oh, que fría eres mujer. Sabes como romperme el corazón cada vez que nos vemos**

**-Deja eso a un lado. Hoy no estoy de humor para bromear. Por favor. **

La extraña petición sumada a la repentina vulnerabilidad de su amiga le desconcertó. Tomó un poco de la bebida ambarina en su recipiente sintiendo como el efecto del Whisky comenzaba a penetrar cada poro de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirar los atentos ojos de la inspectora comenzó su confidencia. –**Los viejos de algunas compañías han comenzado a moverse. Han centrado su atención en la puerta como medio para alcanzar sus oscuros propósitos.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que ellos…?**

-**Contratistas entran y salen de sus empresas como si estuvieran en un recorrido turístico. Algunos de ellos han llamado la atención de las autoridades, sin embargo, por esta zona, ese tipo de noticias son irrelevantes…contratista o humanos normales, todos son iguales desde que se pueda vender.**

**-Sería muy estúpido dejar que esos contratistas que mencionas pasearan como si nada por sus instalaciones. No me creas ingenua, esto va más allá de un juego de shougi** (2).

-**Querida, es precisamente porque es lo mismo que debes tener cuidado. Los peones no son bienvenidos cuando intentan obstaculizar. Si te conviertes en una amenaza te eliminan el tablero.**

-**Quiero saber cuales son los contratistas que han sido pagados por los fondos de un movimiento inactivado.**

-**No lo sé. Y aunque así fuera, ese tipo de información es peligrosa de manejar. **

**-No es justo que calle algo tan valioso. ¿Teme las represalias de las autoridades?**

**-Mis actividades son legales, no tengo nada que perder, por lo contrario nadie te creería una teoría de conspiración guiada por una multinacional que comercializa productos de alta calidad.**

-**Me encierras en una encrucijada, yo no puedo…**

**-Misaki. Se que buscas a BK201, y puedo asegurar que está en manos de esta organización de ancianos avarientos por poder. El nuevo sindicato, aunque no goce de aceptación entre las mismas autoridades, es un hecho real aunque no existan evidencias de ello.**

**-Cómo puedo llegar hasta BK201** –le exigió levantando uno de sus puños para golpear con el, la superficie lisa de la mesa.

**-No puedes. **

**-¿Qué? ¡No intentes evadir el trato…!**

-**No lo hago. Pero debes saber que nadie entra dentro de la organización. Para cuando te halles lo suficientemente cerca de tu objetivo, ellos ya se habrán mostrado. Escucha, cambios fuertes van a mover los cimientos de esta ciudad, y junto con Hell's Gate, conocimientos más allá del entendimiento humano se abrirán paso para determinar una nueva era.**

**-¡Debes conocer la manera de hallarlos antes de que ocurra! Es imposible que esta información la hayas conseguido con una llamada.**

-**Mis medios no te interesan. Sólo te diré que una entidad rusa ha estado metiendo sus narices en este enredo, ya que están en busca de dos personas. Se apellidan Pavlichenko.**

**-¿Quienes son?**

-**Blancos que desaparecieron luego de una catástrofe producto del enfrentamiento entre pesos pesados de la mafia. Desconozco cual es el papel de ellos con el sindicato. Ya sabes como es este cuento de los magnates e influyentes en la política ilegal.** –dejó a un lado del vaso de vidrio la suma correspondiente por lo que habían pedido. Se despidió elegantemente dejando un casto beso en la palma de la mano de las castaña e ignorando por completo el sin fin de interrogantes que parecía tener. Ya lo averiguaría por su lado, pensó con entusiasmo.

-**Ah, lo olvidaba** –se detuvo –**Si vas a ensuciarte y estás dispuesta a llegar al fondo, creo que la Sección 3 estaría encantado de recibir un prospecto como tú.**

**-¿Cómo los encuentro…?**

**-Ellos ya lo hicieron contigo…**

La sorpresa se mostró en su rostro. Sin dejar de observar la espalda del hombre, que caminaba tranquilamente hasta la limosina estacionada una calle antes de la plazoleta, sintió miedo. Se estaba aventurando demasiado al fuego he iba a terminar quemada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**(1)** Distrito comercial donde se concentran las influencias occidentales más notorias en el país, lo cual se ha visto reforzado por la localización de los centros corporativos de varias compañías transnacionales

**(2)** También llamado **ajedrez japonés** es un juego de mesa para dos jugadores perteneciente a la misma familia que el ajedrez y el xiangqi (ajedrez chino), todos ellos descendientes del juego indio chaturanga o algún otro tipo de pariente de juego cercano.

+--+

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos veremos en otra actualización.

¿Reviews?


End file.
